


Der Fuchs der beim Wiesel die Familie fand

by ShiroNoShiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNoShiro/pseuds/ShiroNoShiro
Summary: Hallo das ist schon eine meiner älteren FF,  die ich noch unter Fan Fiktion.de hochgeladen haben.  Das ist  die nicht verbesserte Version die halb ernst und halb Parodie mässig von mir geschrieben wurde.





	Der Fuchs der beim Wiesel die Familie fand

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF stammt aus den Jahr 2013 ich war da wie 12-13 Jahre Alt, also verurteilt mich nicht allzu hart ;)

 

 

Kapitel 1

 

Hallo also das ist die verbesserte Version von(14 Jahren leid und Jetzt diese FF existiert nicht mehr!)  ich hab auch einen anderen Titel benutzt wie ihr seht.  
Naruto und Sasuke sind 16-17 Jahre alt. Also viel Spass Sake und Onigiri hin stellen  
//Blabla Kyuubi//  
/Blabla Naruto mit Kyuubi/  
(Ich Blabla)  
<<Denken>>  


* * *

  
Es ist wieder eine warme Sommernacht. Naruto hat bis spät ihn die Nacht Trainiert.“Mist  ich hab schon wieder zu lange Trainiert!“ <<Hoffentlich sind die Dorfbewohner nicht Draussen. >> Gerade als Naruto das dachte hörte er von hinten 3 Männer stimmen „Wenn das nicht die Missgeburt ist!“  „Na Monster liebst es wohl einfach genommen zu werden!“ „Was für eine Nutte du doch bist!“ Am Blonden gefrier das Blut, aber bevor er noch was machen konnte wurde er Festgehalten und Ausgezogen.“Bitte l…last mich gehen?“ „Wieso sollte wir Kyuubi?“ „Ich bin nicht der Kyuubi. Nein hört auf b…bitte ich will das nicht!“ Schrie Naruto doch die Männer hörten nicht auf. Zu erst ritzten sie in die Haut des Blonden striche, dann Liesen sie die Hosen runter natürlich wusste der Blonde was jetzt passiert. <<Nein bitte las das nur ein Traum sein wieso hilft mir niemand? >> „A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A.“Naruto stiess einen Lauten Schrei aus da einer der Männer einfach in ihn stoßte. „Na Monster wie ist es von allen gehasst zu werden und keinen Eltern zu haben, nicht mal Jungfrau bist du noch.“ Der Mann lachte doch plötzlich spritzte Blut auf Narutos Körper der Mann der ihn Vergewaltigte viel Tot zu Boden. Die andern schrien auch auf und vielen auch Tot auf den Boden. Naruto starte verwirrt und zu gleich erleichtert ihn die Dunkelheit er hörte ihm eine bekannte stimme. „Naruto alles Ok?“ Naruto stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.“Itachi Uchiha was machst du hier!“Obwohl Naruto nicht ihn der Lage war sich zu bewegen wollte er nicht die Hilfe eines Nuke-nins annehmen. Itachi räusperte sich „Naruto machen die Dorfbewohner das öfters?“Naruto war verwirrt machte sich Itachi etwa sorgen.“J…Ja““Wie langeschon?“Fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Naruto wusste nicht wieso aber Itachis Aura hatte etwas an sich was ihn Geborgenheit füllen lies.“Seid…14 Jahren!  
“Itachis Augen weiteten sich.“Wieso hast du dann der Ho-Kage nichts gesagt?“ „Sie hasst mich seit Sasuke zu Oroshimaru gegangen ist und Sakura sagte ihr  nach dem das passiert   
wahr das ich absichtlich verloren hab seit diesem Tag hatte sie sich nicht mehr um mich gesorgt ich wurde ihr egal so wie den anderen.

“Naruto sagte diese Worte mit so einer Bitterkeit und Trauer das es ihn Itachis Brust anfing zu Schmerzen.“Naruto du kommst jetzt mit mir zu Akatzuki so kann das nicht weiter gehen niemand  sollte so ein Kind bzw. einen Menschen behandeln das ist einfach abscheulich, keine  Angst wegen dem Kuubi ich werde dich Beschützten. Weist du eigentlich sind wir sogar richtig nett. Wie wäre es oder willst du hier ihn einem Dorf bleiben wo du von allen gehasst wirst?“Naruto überlegte kurz ihn einem Dorf bleibe wo er sicher bald unter gehen würde oder zu Akatzuki sein Traum ein Ho-Kage zu werden aufgeben und als Nuke-Nin  zu leben. Naruto fing bei dem letzten Gedanken an innerlich  sich Tot zu lachen würde er eh nie Ho-Kage werden.“Ich komme mit überall ist es besser als hier!“Als Itachi diesen Satz hörte Lächelte er Naruto ahn war er doch froh das Naruto so einsichtig wahr er nahm ihn Huckepack und lief los, wollte er doch so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Abscheulichen Dorf raus und Naruto Verarzten lassen. Itachi machte nach einer halben Stunde pause fing es doch an zu Regnen in einer Höhle fanden sie Unterschlupf Itachi hatte Naruto seinen Mantel gegeben hatte dieser doch nichts mehr an.“Itachi“ sagte Naruto schüchtern.“Hm“ hörte Naruto „D…Danke das du mich Gerettet hast.“ Naruto wahr komischer weise ein wenig Rot um die Nase geworden.

 

“Keine Ursache das hab ich gern gemacht!“ <<Wie konnte man das an einem so Süßen Jungen wie Naruto  eigentlich antun er sieht  wie ein Engel aus. Mit diese Gold/Blonden haaren die Saphirblauen Augen und diese Gebräunter  weichen Haut.WTF was Denk ich da eigentlich Ok mein kleiner Dummer Bruder ist Homosexuell  und Kohnan die ist ein Yaoi Fan-Girl aber auch gleich zeitig mit Pain  Zusammen, Kakuzu ist mit Hidan zusammen ,Deidara ist mit Sasori zusammen ,Zetzu (schwarz) ist mit Zetzu (weiß) zusammen ,Tobi ist zu Kindisch und gar nicht an eine Frau oder einem Mann interessiert , Kisame Vögelt eh alles was nicht bei 3.auf einem Baum ist und ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich Bi, Hetero oder Homo bin. Ich hatte vor 8. Jahren schon eine Freundin aber mit der war ich nur wegen meinem Vater zusammen die war so Nervig oh jetzt hör ich mich schon wie dieser Shikamura an nein der hieß anders Shikuka nein ah jetzt weis ich`s wieder Shikamaru Schieß Altzheimer . >> „tachi…ita…Itachi?“ hörte er Narutos besorgte stimme.“ Tut mir leid ich war gerade ihn  Gedanken was hast du gesagt?“ „Öhm ich hab gefragt ob dir nicht Kalt ist?“Fragte ihn der blonde Engel.“ Nein dir etwa?“Der kleine nickte zaghaft. Itachi hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.*Oho ich mach ihn wohl zu Emotionalen Sorry*“Dan komm här ich wärm dich.“Narutos Kopf glich einer Tomate. Aber er tat das was ihm Itachi sagte und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss er legte seinen Kopf an Itachis Schulter. Itachi schlang vorsichtig die Arme um Naruto dieser versteifte sich kurz entspannte sich  nach wenigen Minuten.//Naruto wie Getz dir? //Fragte ihn Kurama besorgt./Ganz gut zum Glück hat mich Itachi gerettet ich wäre wohl bald Gestorben!/Sagte Naruto Traurig //Naruto ich spüre Sasukes Chakra!//Sagte ihm Kurama.“Itachi Sasuke ist hier in der Nähe.“ Itachi war erstaunt das Naruto so schnell Chakra auf spüren konnte.“Itachi hab ich dich endlich….“Sasuke wahr verwirrt über das Bild was er sah Itachi hatte einen blonden Engel auf seinen Schoss und Umarmte ihn.“Hallo Brüderchen was ist den hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?“Sasuke bekam einen kleinen Rotschimmer um die Nase rum was man gut auf so einer Bleichen Haut sehen konnte.“Nein aber Pain hat gesagt ich soll dich suchen, jetzt finde ich dich und du vergnügst dich mit einem Blondchen?“Sagte Sasuke trotzig und ein wenig wütend. Naruto versteifte sich hatte er doch eine solche Angst er hatte keine Kraft um Chakra zu schmieden.“Bedaure Brüderchen ich vergnüg mich nicht mit Naruto ich wärme ihn!“Sagte Itachi Grinsend. Sasuke knallte die Kinnlade auf den Boden. <<Was mach dieser Idiot hier?“Fragte sich Sasuke er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder fragte sich warum Naruto Itachis Mantel anhatte und nicht sofort aufgesprungen ist um ihn nach Konoha Zurück zu bringen.“Wo warst du eigentlich Itachi?“Naruto versteckte sein Gesicht ihn Itachis Halsbeuge.“Ich war ihn Konoha und hab mich dort etwas umgehört bis ich einen Schrei hörte und Naruto fand der ehm…“Itachi wusste nicht ob er es sagen durfte aber Naruto nahm ihm die last ab.“Ich wurde zum 1000. Mal Vergewaltig und Misshandelt Itachi hat mich Gerettet und mir Angeboten Akatzuki bei zu Treten.“Naruto sagte das mit so einer Bitterkeit das Sasuke hart Schlucken musste. Naruto fing nun an zu weinen er hatte nichts mehr. Itachi strich ihm über den Rücken. Sasuke verstand nun wieso Naruto nicht aufgesprungen ist und ihm nach Konoha zurück zu bringen er war sogar Geschockt was Naruto dort angetan wurde sagte aber nichts. Draußen fing es an zu Blitzen und Donnern Naruto quickte und Krallte sich in Itachis Shirt. Doch nach einiger Zeit schlief auch er.

 

Am nächsten Tag   
Es hatte aufgehört zu Regnen. Naruto war als erster wach er fühlte sich bei Itachi geborgen eigentlich fühlte sich Naruto ja bei niemanden geborgen weil er Angst hatte wieder ausgenutzt zu werden aber bei Itachi war es anders der Ältere der Uchiha Brüder hatte irgend etwas an sich was Naruto das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Schutz gab also so wie ihn einer Familie. Naruto hatte ein Bitteres Lächeln auf den Lippen. <<Ich weis doch eigentlich gar nicht was Elternliebe ist wie kann ich auch das wissen ich bin schon seit meiner Geburt alleine, einsam, ungeliebt, verachte. >> Naruto liefen stille Tränen über die Wangen.  
Itachi wachte durch etwas nasse auf seiner Hand auf er machte die Augen einen Spalt auf und konnte zwei traurige Saphir blaue Augen sehn.“Naruto was ist los hattest du einen Albtraum?“Fragte Itachi mit einer etwas rauen Stimme war doch sein Hals so trocken. Naruto zuckte zusammen und wischte sich sofort die Tränen aus dem Gesicht hatte er doch Angst das Itachi ihn schlagen würde weil er weinte.“Was ist den los?“Fragte ein Verschlafener Sasuke. Naruto schaute Sasuke an.“Hihi“ fing er  an zu lachen Sasuke wunderte sich wieso Naruto in Auslachte. Itachi hatte ein lächel auf den Lippen er war froh das Naruto Lachte er spürte ein komischer weise ein Kribbeln ihn seinem Bauch schob es aber darauf das er Hunger hatte.

„Sasu du seist aus als hättest du gerade ein Staubsauger Angriff hinter dir.“ Sasuke wurde Kreide bleich. Bei Naruto war der Mantel verrutscht man konnte nun auf seine Brust schauen was Sasuke sah machte ihm Angst überall waren Einritzungen und Blut. Naruto bemerkte Sasukes Blick und zog den Mantel zu Recht. „Das haben mir die Dorfbewohner angetan.“ Sagte der Blonde monoton er hatte gestern nicht erkannt dass Sasuke ein Akatzuki Mantel trägt. Sasuke bekam i-wie Angst hätte Itachi Naruto nicht aus diesem Dorf von Lügnern geholt dann wer er wohl bald Gestorben weil Naruto sah ziemlich Abgemagert aus er war sogar noch Zierlicher geworden als er eh schon war. „Naruto kannst du aufsteh?“Fragte Itachi besorgt. Naruto schüttelt den Kopf. „Ok Naruto halt dich fest!“Itachi schlang die Arme um Narutos Hüfte und unter seine Knickelen. Naruto quickte Kurtz auf und krallt sich ich Itachis Shirt.  
Nach etwa 3.Stunden über Bäume zu Springen waren sie bei einem großen Haus.“So geschafft.“ Sagte Sasuke Glücklich.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-So das wahres erstmal diese Kapi war ziemlich lang oder.  
*Alle die es gelesen haben ganz lieb Knuddeln*       
GLG :Naoko-Chan

 

Kapitel 2

2 teil 1 von 3

Hallo das ist mein 2. Kapi bitte kommis ich hab mich nämlich gefreut. Noch eine eil Meldung Achtung Anfang und Mitte  dieses Kapi könnte zum Weinen Anschriften also beten wir sie Taschentücher und ein Kissen bereit zu halten diese Geschichte hat manche Traurige Stelen Wer diese Warnung nicht ernst nimmt handelt auf eigene Gefahr! wir wünschen ihnen noch viel Spass.       
*Onigiri, Tee und Taschentücher  hinstellen*   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

„Ok Naruto halt dich fest!“Itachi schlang die Arme um Narutos Hüfte und unter seine Knickelen. Naruto quickte Kurtz auf und krallt sich ihn Itachis Shirt.  
Nach etwa 3.Stunden über Bäume  Springen waren sie bei einem großen Haus.“So geschafft.“ Sagte Sasuke Glücklich.  
       
Als sie eintraten überflutete sie ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit Naruto wahr überrascht dachte er doch das Akatzuki  HQ wäre eine Dunkle Höhle:“Kommt die Anderen sind sicher ihm Versammlungsraum.“Von Naruto hörte man ein leises Gemurmel trug ihn Itachi ja noch er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr Tsunade hatte vor 3.Jahren Narutos ganzes Chakra Versiegelt das er auf Tai-Justus angewiesen war aber Chakra konnte er dank Kurama immer noch spüren  sonst konnte er nichts machen er war auf die Anderen angewiesen , Sasuke sagte nichts er hatte heute keine Lust wirklich viel zu reden aber bevor sie zu den Anderen gingen ,gingen sie ihn Sasukes Zimmer dort bekam Naruto ein weisses Hemd und eine schwarze Hose er brauchte Hilfebeim Anziehen der Sachen.<<Was haben die ihm angetan ich spüre fast kein Chakra und er hat kein Konoha Stirnband bei sich?>> Dachten sich die beiden Sharingan Erben.  
Als sie ihn den Versammlungsraum ankamen bot sich ihnen ein verstörendes Bild die Akas Tanzten zu dem Lied Ella endlich Küss mich halt mich lieb mich(Wer das Lied nicht kenn das ist von Aschenbrödel so ne Weihnachts Geschichte ^_^) Sasuke schlug sich gegen die Stirn neben ihm hörte man ein helles Lachen so wie nur Engel lachen konnten dachte sich jedenfalls Itachi der Naruto immer noch ihn den Armen trug.//Naru du lachst ja wieder bin ich vor das du dein lachen wieder hast//sagte Kurama Glücklich sie hatte dieses Lachen schon so lange nicht mehr Gehört. Die Anderen die Narutos Lachen auch mit bekamen hörten abrupt auf und schauten in die Richtung wo dieses Engelsgleiche Lachen her kam bei ihnen stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was macht der Kuubi Bengel hier?“Diese Frage kam Natürlich von Kisame (Wem den sonst Böser Kisame)  die anderen dachten dasselbe Naruto hörte sofort auf zu lachen und seinen Gesichtszüge wurden Trauriger seine Augen wurden Matt und Leer“ Itachi las mich bitte los!“ Itachi tat was Naruto ihm sagte dieser wiederum Stand auf wackeligen Beinen Naruto sah ihm Prinzip eh nicht so gut aus er war Blass sogar noch Blasser als Oroshimaru man konnte sogar Augenringe sehen und das Ehemalige weisse Hemd war an manchen Stellen rot gefärbt. All das konnte Pain auf einem Blick erkennen nicht mal eine grosse menge Chakra konnte er spüren.“Naruto nicht war wieso spüre ich fast kein Chakra?“Naruto senkte den Kopf:“Man hat mir vor 3.Jahren mein ganzes Chakra Versigelt damit ich dem Dorf nicht schaden könnte!“Naruto hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und Biss sich auf die Lippen. Er war schwach zu nichts gebrauchen er war eine Last für alle die Anderen waren geschockt wusste sie doch das dieser Traurige Junge eher Sterben würde als sein Dorf zu verraten. „Hatten sie den einen Grund das zu tun?“Diese Frage kam komischer weise von Sasori:“Naja als ich damals ohne Sasuke zurück gekommen bin hat meine Ehemalige Team Kameradin Sakuhra behauptet ich stecke mit Oroshimaru unter einer Decke da mich eh das ganze Dorf schon damals  hasste und  Tot sehen wollte hat der Rat mich vor eine wall Gestellt 1.Mich einsperren lasen 2.Mich Verstümmeln lasen  3.Mein Chakra Versiegeln und mich rund um die Uhr von ANBU über wachen lasen  oder 4. Sterben indem ich mich für das Dorf Opfern lasen damit sie ein Verbotenes Jutsu einsetzen konnten und jemand Vertrauens würdiges das Chakra von Kuubi Einpflanzen . Natürlich hab ich 3. genommen aber nicht einmal das hat mich von den Dorfbewohner gerettet!“Über Narutos Gesicht Schlängelten sich eine einzelne Träne die Anderen konnten die Einsamkeit, die Leere aber auch Trauer, Angst und Wut ihn diesem Satz hören sie konnten es nicht Fassen das man Naruto solche Optionen gelassen hatte. Sogar Hidan hatte Mitleid mit dem kleinen.“Hallo Naruto ich bin Zetzu dürfte ich mir deine Wunden genauer ansehen?“Zetzu wollte unbedingt sehen wie Geschunden der Körper des 16. Jährigen war  da er ihm eine Therapie unter ziehen musste wenn es Unbehandelte waren. Naruto zog sich das Hemd aus nun konnte man das ganze Mass der Verletzungen sehen ahn manchen stellen konnte man Eiter sehen den die Wunden waren nicht kleine eine Neuere zog sich von der linken Hüfte bis zum rechten Schlüsselbein es war ein schreckliches Bild sogar Hidan war kurz davor sich zu Übergeben und das sollte schon was heissen wen der Jashinist sich Übergeben musste den das war nur bei zwei Dingen der Fall 1.Kisame Nackt und 2.Wen er zu viel Gesoffen hatte aber das war jetzt wohl 3.Narutos Geschundener Oberkörper.“Hm wen ich die Chakra Sperre löse dann wehren die physischen Verletzungen geheilt aber die psychischen müsste man mit einer Therapie wieder wett machen!“ Gab Zetzu nachdenklich von sich:“Das geht nicht wen die Sperre entfernt wird dann sterbe ich da sie ein Spezielleres Jutsu Eingebaut hatten damit mich ja niemanden als Waffe gegen sie Benutzten konnte wen ich ihnen schon nicht als Waffe Dienen wollte!“Die Andere waren zu 3.mal ihn 30 Minuten geschockt .Zetzu bat Naruto auch seine bzw. Sasukes Hose Auszuziehen er Betrachtete jeden Zentimeter des Geschundenen Körper:“Hm wen ich mir die Frakturen deines Steissbeins so Ansehe dann Schätze ich das du seit deinem 2.Lebensjahr Vergewaltigt wurdest!“Das war zu viel für Deidara, Sasuke,  Kisame, Konan und sogar Hidan sie vielen ihn Ohnmacht, Naruto konnte sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten er hatte seit 3. Wochen nichts mehr Gegessen hatte er doch kein Geld von Tsunade bekommen also konnte er sich auch nichts mehr Kaufen Itachi merkte sofort das Naruto ihn wenigen Minuten zusammen Brechen würde so schnell er konnte war er neben dem kleinen und hielt ihn Fest.“Naruto wann hast du das letzte Mal was Gegessen?“Die Anderen die aus ihrer Ohnmacht wieder Erwachten waren Erstaunt das Itachis Stimme so besorgt klang.“Vor 3.Wochen Tsunade wollte mir kein Geld geben damit ich meine Miete, Lebensmittel und Kleider Kaufen kann ich bin schon seit 3.Wochen ohne Zuhause falls man das Loch so nennen konnte.“Naruto krächzte diese Worte wieder mit diese Bitterkeit ihn seiner Stimme die Itachi hörte er war aber immer noch wie die Anderen zu Geschockt um etwas sagen zu können Hidan war der erste der sich wiedre von der Sprachlosigkeit und dem Schock lösen konnte .“Ver******scheisse wie Krank muss man sein das einem Minderjährigen anzutun wen ich die zu Gesicht bekomme. Grrr ich werde  sie solange Quälen das sie sich Wünschen dir das niemals angetan zu haben sogar Jashin-sama will die nicht bei sich haben!“Gab Hidan seinen Schwur an Naruto dieser Sitze an dem Tisch und trank einen Kräutertee Konan macht ihm eine Kleinigkeit sie wusste noch von damals bevor sie Jiraya kennengelernt hatte wen man nach so einer langen zeit nichts ihm Magen hatte musste man mit einer Suppe anfangen um sich Eingewöhnung wieder richtig zu essen.“Wieso hat dir Jiraya nicht Geholfen immer hin bist bzw. warst du sein Schüler?“Fragte Kisame Neugierig Naruto senkte seinen Kopf:“Sie haben ihm Erzählt das ich Tot wäre und man meine Leiche nicht Gefunden hätte!“Konan und Pain hörten sofort auf mit dem was sie taten damit die Suppe aber nicht Anbrannte rührte Itachi weiter. Pain und Konan setzten sich neben Naruto da hatte Pain eine Grandiose Idee:“Ich und Konan gehen jetzt Jiraya suchen wir sind ihn 2. Tagen zurück dann haben wir ihn sicher ihm Schlepptau dann könnten wir sicher auch die Sperre von dir nehmen ohne das du Stirbst.“Alle waren begeistert von diesem Vorschlag. Pain und Konan machten sich sofort auf den Weg ihren alten Sensei zu finden damit es Naruto bessergeht er hatte nämlich von allen die Schlimmste Vergangenheit. „Naruto-kun möchtest du Baden gehen wir haben nämlich eine heisse Quelle die hilft sicher du kannst ja Sachen von mir bekommen un?“Deidara lächelte Naruto ahn Naruto war ziemlich überrascht:“Ja gern vielen Dank.“Sagte Naruto mit einem aufrichtigem lächeln Deidara zeigte ihm wo die Umkleide ist und holte schnell Frische Anzischen und zwei Handtücher Naruto hatte sich bereits Entkleidet und war ihn das Becken gestigen alle seine strapazierten Muskeln Entspannten sich sofort mit einem geniesserischen Seufzer Tauchte er bis zum Hals ihn das warme nass ein Deidara kam auch rein er sah sofort das Naruto sich Entspannte. Itachi und Sasuke kamen auch nach einer Weile fing Sasuke einfach zu lachen ahn Itachi, Deidara und Naruto zogen eine Augenbraue hoch Sasuke merkte natürlich die Blicke der anderen:“Das letze mal als ich und Naruto ihn einer heissen Quelle gesessen haben da wollten wir beide raus finden was Kakashi unter seinem Tuch für Lippen hat da hat sich Naruto die Schrägsten Sachen ausgedacht wie Hasenzähne oder Rissen Lippen als wir dann ihn der Quelle waren dachten wir uns das Kakashi keine Tuch trägt aber unsere Vermutung wahr falsch wir fragten in dann was unter seinem Tuch sei er nahm es weg und ein zweites Tuch war darunter.“Die anderen fingen nun auch an zu lachen Sasuke war froh Naruto zum Lachen zu bringen können:“Naruto-kun was hast du nur für eine Fantasie un?“Naruto mochte es das ihn hier alle sofort Willkommen geheissen haben und ihn nicht Verstosten wie die Anderen:“Deidara-kun, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun nennt mich doch bitte Naru-chan das ist mir lieber.“Deidara und Co. Grinsten Naruto an:“Nur wen du mich Dei-chan, Sasuke Sasu-chan und Itachi Ita-chan nennst sonst nicht Naru-chan un.“Naruto lächelte die drei an diese wiederum verstanden das Lächeln als ein Ja.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
     Puh Geschafft wie fahndete ihr es hab ich zu viel Versprochen oh und das Kapi hat 1635 Wörter   
      GLG: Naoko chan

 

Kapitel 3

zweiter teil

Hallo, endlich hab ich einen neuen  Computer, also ich fang sonst noch an wie ein Radio zu reden(schreiben) wen ich noch länger darüber nachdenke.  
Viel Spass

 

Jiraya Sicht  
„Hach“ seufzte ich, ich vermisse den Kleinen wieso musste ihn Sasuke nur töten? Ich konnte ihm nicht mal sagen wer seine Eltern sind, Minato und Kushina es tut mir so leid dass ich ihm nichts von euch Erzählen konnte. Dachte ich  schweren Herzens.

„Sensei Jiraya!“ hörte ich, eine bekannte stimme, aber das konnte nicht sein und doch vor mir standen Konan und Yahiko. Das komische an Yahiko war das er voller Piercing und das Rinngegan. (Weis nicht ob man das so schreibt sorry) „Yahiko,Konan was macht ihr hier und wo ist Nagato?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
Konan und Yahikos  Gesicht zeigten einen traurigen Ausdruck, bis Yahiko anfing zu sprechen „Sensei ich bin nicht Yahiko, er wurde vor 20 Jahren von Danzo getötet, wobei ich dann das Rinngegan Aktiviert hatte, wo bei sich mein Köper sich danach  von der Hüfte abwetzt nicht mehr bewegen konnte, aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Sensei Naruto ist bei uns Itachi hatte ihn vor drei tagen aus der Gefangenschaft Konohas gerettet.“ Erklärte er mir ich war plötzlich so Glücklich der Kleine der  schon fast wie ein Enkel war Lebte noch.  
„Aber  Sensei, da gibt es noch was Naruto wurde seit seinem zweiten Lebensjahr Vergewaltigt und Geschlagen, dazu kommt noch das ihre Alte Team Kollegin Tsunade dem kleinen eine Chakra sperre eingepflanzt hatte und wen wir sie Entfernen wird er Sterben.“ Erklärte mir Konan traurig.  
Eine mir noch bis jetzt noch Unbekannte Wut Stig ihn mir auf. Warum hatten sie das getan. „Konan, Nagato bringt mich bitte zu ihm, ich glaub ich weiss was gas für ein Jutsu ist.“ Sagte ich mit einer kleinen Hoffnung dass es wirklich dieses Jutsu ist.  
Jiraya Sicht Ende 

 

Normale Sicht   
Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum HQ*.  
Im HQ   
„Naru-chan komm wach doch auf! Es ist nur ein Alptraum.“ Sagte Sasuke und versuchte ihn zu Wecken. „Nein …bitte nicht…i…ich war das nicht…bitte.“ Wimmert der Kleine immer wieder, Sasuke war am verzweifelt, plötzlich hörte er eine stimme ihn seinen Kopf. <<Sasuke hol Itachi. >> sagte ihm eine Unbekannte stimme, <<Warte wer bist du? >> Fragte er, die Stimme Antwortete ihm <<Mein Name ist Kurama , ich bin die Neunschwänzige Füchsin* die ihn Naru-chan Versigelt wurde.“ Antwortete sie ihm wahrheit`s  gemäss.

 

*HQ=Haupt Quartier  
*Bei mir ist Kurama weiblich, da das noch sehr wichtig wird

So hier Endet der Zweite  Part. Ich hoffe es hat euch Spass gemacht, ich freu mich auf kommis also nicht damit sparen.  
Bis nächste Samstag.  
Glg Naoko

 

Kapitel 4

dritter teil

Hallo, *sich hinter Sofa verstecken* es tut mir so leid dass ich das Kapi erst jetzt Hochlande.  
Bitte Vergebt mir.  
Und ich bedanke mich noch für die 9Favos sowie die 7 Kommis. =^_^=

Sasuke rannte zu Itachis Zimmer. „Nii-san, NII-SAN mach die Tür auf!!!!“ schrie er so laut er konnte. Ein verschlafener machte die Tür auf. „Ototo was ist denn los?“ fragte er ihn.“Nii-san Naruto hat einen schlimmen Alptraum und ich bekomme ihn nicht wach.“ Sasuke klang bei diesem Satz so Hysterisch das Itachi schnell los rannte.   
Als er dort ankam schrie Naruto wieder. Itachi nahm Naruto ihn den Arm, „Hei, Naru-chan komm wach doch auf. Es ist nur ein Traum!“ Sagte er stanft. Narutos Lieder begangen zu Flattern, bis er die Augen auf ries und sich an Itachi klammerte. „sch,sch ist doch alles gut. Ich bin ja da.“ Sagte Itachi sanft.   
Naruto wimmerte leicht, „Bitte Ita-chan, geh nicht weg!“ Narutos stimme war nur ein leises krächzen, doch Itachi verstand es. „Hei Naru-chan, willst du mir Erzählen von was du geträumt hast?“ Naruto nickte. „Also das war so…

Erinnerung   
Der Kleine Dreijährige Uzumaki Naruto, wurde von Zwei Dorfbewohner verfolgt. „Los Daisuke, denn schnappen wir uns!“ schrie der Schwarzhaarige dem Rothaarigen zu dieser nickte. Plötzlich fühlte Naruto einen Stechenden Schmerz. Ein Kunai steckte ihn seiner Schulter. „So, haben wir dich Endlich, du Kleine Missgeburt! Du wirst dafür büssen das du mir meine Geliebte, Rin genommen hast.“ Das Letze schrie der Mann.  
Sein Partner und Er knebelten Naruto den Mund zu. Narutos Hände und Füsse wurden mit Stahldraht an lange Stangen gebunden. Der Kleine Hatte aufgegeben sich zu wehren, er hatte eingesehen dass er keinen Zweck hatte. Sie Entkleideten ihn so wie sich selbst und stossen ihn in. Naruto dachte er würde gespalten werden, es tat so weh. Er wollte ihn diesen Moment Sterben.  
Erinnerungen zu Ende   
Naruto schluchzte ihn Itachis Armen. „I…Ich bin…so Dreckig!“ Weinte Naruto, Itachi strich ihm über den Rücken und murmelte belanglose ihn Narutos Ohr. Sasuke der mit den anderen Mitgliedern neben dem Bett standen, weinte bitterlich, Daisuke war nämlich ihr Onkel gewesen.

 

So hier ist End Station für heute.  
Bis Samstag, eure Naoko =^_^=

 

Kapitel 5

 

Hallo, ich möchte mich entschuldigen , dass ich eine kleine Blockade hatte. Also es geht weiter viel Spass dabei.                                                                                                                                                                                    *Onigiri, Sake und für Itachi Dangos hinstellen*      
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEy6WPB_txw> 

Gefängnis von Konoha 

 

„Minato! Schnell wir müssen verschwinden!“ schrie Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji und Gaara hatten sie befreit. Endlich konnten sie zu ihrem Sohn.  
Als sie einige Kilometer sich in einer Hölle Versteckteren. „Kakashi, Naruto war vor eini-gen Tagen mit den Uchiha Brüdern hier drin.“ Sagte Pakun, Kakashi sowie die Anderen ho-ben eine Augenbraue. 

 

Bei Jiraya

„Schaut! Dort ist eine Hölle!“ rief Konan, als sie ihn der Hölle ankamen staunten sie nicht schlecht. „Minato, Kushina?“ rief Jiraya verwirrt, „Jiraya!“ riefen beide glücklich und Umarm-ten ihn. „Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ihr lebt, aber wie ist das möglich?“ fragten sie Synchron, „Nun ja, wir sind damals nicht Gestorben, wir wurden von Danzo und seine Leuten gefangen genommen. Er ist auch schuld das Kurama ausgebrochen ist.“ Sagte Kushina unter Tränen, Minato ballte die Fäuste. „Krrm, nun ja da wir euch jetzt schon gefunden haben, könnt ihr ja mit kommen und helfen euren Sohn vom Sigel zu befreien.“ Sagte Pain, die anderen schau-ten verwirrt zu den Akatsukis. „Wir erklären es euch es…..

Bei Naru-chan    
„Also Naru, wieso ist das Kyuubi so nett zu dir?“ fragte Sasuke, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. /Nun, das sollte ich am besten  selbst erklären, oder?/ sagte Kurama, /Nun, ich muss wohl von Anfang an Erzählen, ihr wist sicher das die neun Biju Geister einst der Juubi war, nun als der Rikudō Sennin damals starb gab er mir die Aufgabe nach wahrer Stärke zu su-chen. Nun ja ich war lange auf der Suche nach der waren stäke und irgendwann sagten die Menschen mir nach ich wäre eine Naturkatastrophe. Dann schickte Kumogakure zwei Ninjas aus die ich Lebendig verschluckte, aber spuckte sie nach einiger Zeit wieder aus. Dann wurde ich in die Frau des Ersten Hokage Versigelt Mito Uzumaki, ihre Nachfolgerin war Uzumaki Kushina, hihi Kushina wollte genau wie Naruto Hokage werden. Nun nachdem Minato der Hokage der vierten Generation dann mit Kushina zusammen kam und Naruto gezeugt wurde, ist bis zu der Entbindung alles gut gelaufen. Aber dann am 10. Oktober  der Geburt`s Termin anstand, ist das Sigel von Danzo gelockert worden und so kam ich Frei er kontrollierte mich und ich gereifte das Dorf an. Danach wurde ich ihn Naruto Versigelt. Nun ja ich fand die stär-ke nach der ich suchte bei Naruto, Aber ich helfe ihn nicht nur deswegen mir tut es auch leid dass er wegen mir so leiden musste./ beendet Kurama ihre Geschichte.

Die Anderen waren erstaunt, über das was Kurama ihnen erzählt hatte.

 

So hier ist Sense fürs erste.  
Wenn ihr die Infos nachlesen möchtet hir der link <http://de.narutopedia.eu/wiki/Kurama>  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich bedanke mich für die 8 kommis und die 15Favos =^_^=  
Glg Naoko chan

 

Kapitel 6

Steckbiefe

Hi Leute da bin ich wieder:  
Ich muss mich bei euch bedanken meine Geschichte wurde schon 677 mal Gelesen, 17 Favos und 9 kommis.  
Vielen Dank

 

 

 

Bild : <http://www.animegalleries.net/img/32158>  
Bild 2:<http://imagesci.com/akatsuki-naruto-77-hd-wallpapers.html>

Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
In Kana: ナルトうずまき  
Alter: 16  
Geburtstag: 10. Oktobe]  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: früher Konohagakure, jetzt HQ von Akatsuki  
Größe: 166  
Gewicht: jetziges 40.1 kg, wenn er Gesund ist 50,9  
Blutgruppe: B

Familie: Minato Namikaze (Vater)  
Kushina Uzumaki (Mutter)  
Jiraiya (Pate)  
Verliebt : fängt an sich ihn Itachi zu verlieben   
Shinobi  
Ninja-ID: 012607  
Ninja-Rang: Ehemaliger Genin  
Genin: mit 12 Jahren  
Meister: Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya,  
Schüler: Konohamaru Sarutobi  
Elemente: Fuuton

 

 

 

 

 

Bild:<http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/itachi-uchiha/images/31819820/title/itachi-photo>

Name: Itachi Uchiha  
In Kana: イタチうちは  
Alter:21  
Geburtstag: 9. Juni  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: früher Konohagakure, jetzt HQ von Akatsuki  
Größe: 178 cm  
Gewicht: 58 kg  
Blutgruppe: AB  
Familie: Fugaku Uchiha (Vater)  
Mikoto Uchiha (Mutter)  
Sasuke Uchiha (Bruder)  
Verliebt :Naruto  
Shinobi  
Ninja-ID: 012110  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Genin: mit 7 Jahren  
Chunin: mit 10 Jahren  
Jonin: mit 11 Jahren  
Fähigkeit: Sharingan  
Mangekyou Sharingan  
Elemente: Katon, Suiton  
Ring: 朱 - Shu (Zinnoberrot)  
Position: rechter Ringfinger  
Partner: Kisame Hoshigaki  
Sonstiges: erweckte Sharingan mit acht Jahren  
erweckte Mangekyou Sharingan mit zwölf Jahren

 

 

 

Bild:<http://www.wallpaperhere.com/akatsuki_male_naruto_naruto_shippuden_uchiha_sasuke_63217>

Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
In Kana: サスケうちは  
Alter: 16  
Geburtstag: 23. Juli  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: früher Konohagakure, jetzt HQ von Akatsuki  
Größe: 168.8 cm  
Gewicht: 51.6 kg  
Blutgruppe: AB

Familie: Fugaku Uchiha (Vater)  
Mikoto Uchiha (Mutter)  
Itachi Uchiha (Bruder)  
Verliebt :???  
Ninja-ID: 012606  
Ninja-Rang: Nuke-Nin  
Genin: mit 12 Jahren  
Meister: Kakashi Hatake, Orochimaru  
Fähigkeit: Sharingan   
Mangekyou Sharingan[  
permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan  
Elemente: Katon, Raiton, Enton  
Waffen: Kusanagi

 

Bild: <http://www.youtube.com/user/raimonlolwow>

Name: Kurama  
In Kanji: 九尾  
Tierart: Fuchs  
Geschlecht: Weiblich  
Dorf/Land: früher Konohagakure, jetzt HQ von Akatsuki  
Verliebt :???  
Bijuu  
Jinchuuriki: Naruto Uzumaki  
Kushina Uzumaki  
Mito Senju  
Schwänze: neun  
Kämpfe: gegen Hashirama Senju  
gegen Konoha  
gegen Minato

 

 

Bild:<http://www.deviantart.com/art/Naruto-Bride-Kushina-257529245>

Name: Kushina Uzumaki  
In Kana: クシナうずまき  
Geburtstag: 10. Juli  
Geschlecht: weiblich  
Dorf/Land: früher Konohagakure, jetzt HQ von Akatsuki  
Größe: 165 cm  
Gewicht: 47 kg  
Blutgruppe: B  
Familie: Minato Namikaze (Geliebter)  
Naruto Uzumaki (Sohn)  
Verliebt :Minato  
Shinobi  
Sonstiges: kommt aus Uzushiogakure  
im Strudel-Reich  
hat außergewöhnliches Chakra  
2\. Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi (neunschwänziger Fuchs)

Bild: <http://warchild15.deviantart.com/art/Yondaime-Minato-Namikaze-129193034>

Name: Minato Namikaze  
In Kana: ミナト波風  
Geburtstag: 25. Januar  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: früher Konohagakure, jetzt HQ von Akatsuki  
Größe: 179.2 cm  
Gewicht: 66.1 kg  
Blutgruppe: B  
Familie: Kushina Uzumaki (Geliebte)  
Naruto Uzumaki (Sohn)  
Verliebt :Kushina   
Ninja-Rang: Kage  
Genin: mit 10 Jahren  
Meister: Jiraiya  
Schüler: Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake  
Waffen: "Fliegender Donnergott"-Kunai  
Sonstiges: Erfinder von Rasengan und  
Hiraishin no Jutsu

 

Bild: <http://secretyaoilover.tumblr.com/post/32197718013>

Name: Kakashi Hatake  
In Kana: カカシ はたけ  
Alter: 29   
Geburtstag: 15. September   
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: früher Konohagakure, jetzt HQ von Akatsuki  
Größe: 181 cm   
Gewicht: 67.5 kg   
Blutgruppe: 0   
Familie: Sakumo Hatake (Vater)  
Verliebt : früher Obito, jetzt ???   
Ninja-ID: 009720  
Ninja-Rang: Jonin  
Genin: mit 5 oder7 Jahren  
Chunin: mit 6 oder7 Jahren  
Jonin: mit 13 Jahren  
Meister: Minato Namikaze  
Schüler: Naruto Uzumaki,  
Sasuke Uchiha,  
Sakura Haruno  
Fähigkeit: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan  
Elemente: Raiton, Suiton , Doton   
Katon , Hyouton , Fuuton  
Waffen: Tantou  
Sonstiges: Erfinder von Chidori und Raikiri

 

Bild:<http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/M/MI/MID/MidnightBlackFox/1199035881_ebookGAARA.jpg#gaara%20hot>

Name: Gaara  
In Kanji: 我愛羅  
Alter: 16  
Geburtstag: 19. Januar  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: Sunagakure  
Größe:168 cm  
Gewicht: 58.3 kg  
Blutgruppe: AB

Familie: Yondaime Kazekage (Vater)  
Karura (Mutter)  
Yashamaru (Onkel)  
Temari (Schwester)  
Kankuro (Bruder)  
Verliebt :???  
Shinobi  
Ninja-ID: 56-001  
Ninja-Rang: Kage  
Genin: mit 12 Jahren  
Chunin: mit 14 Jahren  
Meister: Baki  
Schüler: Matsuri   
Fähigkeit: Sandkontrolle  
Elemente: Fuuton  
Sonstiges: ehemaliger Jinchuuriki des Ichibi  
(einschwänziger Maderhund)

 

Bild;<http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/naruto/we-miss-the-pervy-sage/t.62355203_46/>   
Renai Neko-chan

Name: Jiraiya  
In Kanji: 自来也  
Alter: 54  
Geburtstag: 11. November  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: früher Konohagakure, jetzt HQ von Akatsuki  
Größe: 191,2 cm  
Gewicht: 87,5 kg  
Blutgruppe: B  
Familie: Naruto Uzumaki (Patenkind)  
Verliebt : ???  
Shinobi  
Ninja-ID: 002301  
Ninja-Rang: Sannin  
Genin: mit 6 Jahren  
Meister: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Fukasaku  
Schüler: Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki  
Fähigkeit: Sennin Moodo  
Elemente: Doton, Katon

 

Bild:<http://s229.photobucket.com/user/Flame150/media/HotNeji.jpg.html>

Name: Neji Hyuuga  
In Kana: ネジ日向  
Alter: 17  
Geburtstag: 3. Juli  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: Konohagakure

Größe: 172.1 cm  
Gewicht: 54.2 kg  
Blutgruppe: 0  
Familie: Hizashi Hyuuga (Vater)  
Hiashi Hyuuga (Onkel)  
Hinata Hyuuga (Cousine)  
Hanabi Hyuuga (Cousine)  
Hiashis Ehefrau (Tante)  
Verliebt :???  
Shinobi  
Ninja-ID: 012587  
Ninja-Rang: Jonin  
Genin: mit 12 Jahren  
Chunin: mit 15 Jahren  
Meister: Maito Gai  
Fähigkeit: Byakugan

Bild: <http://s188.photobucket.com/user/sara_chan36/media/naruto/shikamaru%20nara/shikamaru.jpg.html>

Name: Shikamaru Nara  
In Kana: シカマル奈良  
Alter: 16  
Geburtstag: 22. September  
Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: Konohagakure  
Größe: 170 cm  
Gewicht: 53.4 kg  
Blutgruppe: AB  
Familie: Shikaku Nara (Vater)  
Yoshino Nara (Mutter)  
Verliebt: ???  
Shinobi

Ninja-ID: 012611  
Ninja-Rang: Chunin  
Genin: mit 12 Jahren  
Chunin: mit 12 Jahren  
Meister: Asuma Sarutobi  
Fähigkeit: Nara Hiden  
Waffen: Chakraklingen  
Sonstiges: besitzt einen IQ von über 200

 

Bild: <http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18900000/Yahiko-pein-18922699-1283-720.jpg#yahiko%20pein>

Name: Yahiko /Pain  
In Kanji: 弥彦/???

Geburtstag: 20. Februar  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Status: gestorben  
Dorf/Land: Amegakure  
Blutgruppe: 0  
Verliebt: ???  
Shinobi  
Meister: Jiraiya  
Elemente: Suiton  
Sonstiges: Gott-Körper von Pain

 

Bild:<http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/pein-master/images/32420471/title/nagato-3-wallpaper>

Name: Nagato  
In Kanji: 長門  
Geburtstag: 19 September  
Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: Amegakure  
Größe: 176.5 cm  
Gewicht: 57.2 kg  
Blutgruppe: A  
Familie: Mutter???  
Vater???  
Verliebt: Konan  
Shinobi  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Meister: Jiraiya  
Fähigkeit: Rin'negan  
Elemente: Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton, Katon, Doton  
Ring: 零 - Rei (Null)  
Position: rechter Daumen  
Partner: Konan  
Sonstiges: Anführer von Amegakure und Akatsuki

Bild:<http://everythingaboutcartoons.blogspot.ch/2010/09/konan.html>

Name: Konan  
In Kanji: 小南

Geburtstag: 20. Februar  
Geschlecht: weiblich  
Dorf/Land: Amegakure  
Größe: 169.4 cm  
Gewicht: 45.3 kg  
Blutgruppe: 0  
Verliebt: Nagato  
Shinobi  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Meister: Jiraiya  
Fähigkeit: Papiermanipulation  
Ring: 白 - Haku (Weiß)  
Position: rechter Mittelfinger  
Partner: Nagato/Pain

Bild:<http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/deidara/images/5075908/title/dei-kuns-hot-photo>

Name: Deidara  
In Kana: デイダラ  
Alter: 23  
Geburtstag: 5. Mai  
Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: Iwagakure  
Größe: 166 cm  
Gewicht: 50.8 kg  
Blutgruppe: AB  
Verliebt: Sasori  
Shinobi  
Ninja-ID: IW-08721  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Meister: Oonoki  
Fähigkeit: Kann Lehm mit seinen Mündern an den Händen zu explodierenden Tieren verwandeln  
Elemente: Doton, Bakuton  
Waffen: spezieller Lehm  
Ring: 青 - Sei (Azurblau)  
Position: rechter Zeigefinger  
Partner: Sasori  
Sonstiges: ehemaliges Mitglied von Iwagakures Bakuha Butai

Bild:<http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/naruto/naruto/t.57951619_91/>

Name: Sasori  
In Kana: サソリ  
Alter: 35  
Geburtstag: 8. November  
Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: Sunagakure  
Größe: 164.1 cm  
Gewicht: 47.3 kg  
Blutgruppe: AB  
Familie: Chiyo (Großmutter)  
Ebizou (Großonkel)  
Vater???  
Mutter???  
Verliebt: Deidara  
Shinobi  
Ninja-ID: 33-001  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Genin: mit 7 Jahren  
Chunin: mit 8 Jahren  
Meister: Chiyo  
Fähigkeit: Meister des Puppenspiels und der Giftherstellung  
Waffen: Hiruko, Sandaime Kazekage, Hyakki no Souen und eingebaute Waffen  
Ring: 玉 - Gyoku (Edelstein)  
Position: linker Daumen  
Partner: Orochimaru, Deidara  
Sonstiges: hat sich selbst in eine Puppe umgebaut

 

Bild:<http://static.pplaylist.com/uimg/>@/6/B/i15980078849l.jpg#hidan%20hot

Name: Hidan  
In Kanji: 飛段

Alter: 22  
Geburtstag: 2. April  
Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: Yugakure  
Größe: 177.1 cm  
Gewicht: 56.8 kg  
Blutgruppe: B  
Verliebt: Kakuzu  
Shinobi  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Fähigkeit: unsterblich  
Waffen: Sense  
Ring: 三 - San (Drei)  
Position: linker Zeigefinger  
Partner: Kakuzu

Bild:<http://www.zerochan.net/1270625>

Name: Kakuzu  
In Kanji: 角都

Alter: 91  
Geburtstag: 15. August  
Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: Takigakure  
Größe: 185 cm  
Gewicht: 63.2 kg  
Blutgruppe: A  
Verliebt: Hidan  
Shinobi  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Fähigkeit: Kann Körperteile wieder annähen  
Elemente: Doton, Fuuton, Katon, Raiton, Suiton  
Ring: 北 - Hoku (Norden)  
Position: linker Mittelfinger  
Partner: Hidan  
Sonstiges: hat fünf Herzen

Bild:<http://reza-nathalie.blogspot.ch/2011/05/15-pendekar-pedang-terbaik-di-dunia.html>

Name: Kisame Hoshigaki  
In Kanji: 鬼鮫干柿  
Alter: 32  
Geburtstag: 18. März  
Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: Kirigakure  
Größe: 195 cm  
Gewicht: 83.1 kg  
Blutgruppe: AB  
Verliebt: In seine Fischis XD  
Shinobi  
Ninja-Rang: Nuke-Nin  
Genin: mit 10 Jahren  
Fähigkeit: Chakra auf Jinchuuriki-Niveau  
Meister im Umgang mit Suiton-Jutsus  
kann mit seinem Schwert fusionieren  
Elemente: Doton, Suiton  
Waffen: Samehada  
Ring: 南 - Nan (Süden)  
Position: linker Ringfinger  
Partner: Itachi Uchiha  
Sonstiges: ehemaliges Mitglied der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure

Bild: <http://eatmysconesbetch.deviantart.com/art/Domino-Madara-Uchiha-x-Reader-338720587>

Name: Madara Uchiha  
In Kana: うちは・マダラ  
Geburtstag: 24. Dezember  
Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: Konohagakure  
Blutgruppe: 0  
Familie: Izuna Uchiha (Bruder)   
Verliebt:???

Shinobi  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Schüler:   
Fähigkeit: Sharingan, permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan, Rin'negan  
Elemente: Katon, Doton, Fuuton, Raiton, Suiton, Mokuton  
Waffen: Madaras Gunbai

Bild:<http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/F/FA/FAB/fabulous.fox/1194584441_tobiuchiha.jpg>

Name: Tobi  
In Kana: トビ  
Allgemein  
Alter: unbekannt  
Geburtstag: unbekannt  
Geschlecht: männlich  
Dorf/Land: unbekannt  
Größe: 175 cm  
Gewicht: 55.9 kg  
Blutgruppe: unbekannt  
Verliebt:???  
Shinobi  
Ninja-ID: unbekannt  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Meister: unbekannt  
Fähigkeit: Sharingan, Rin'negan,  
beherrscht das Raum-Zeit-Ninjutsu, womit er sich frei bewegen kann  
Elemente: Doton,  
Katon  
Spielzeug : Madaras Gunbai  
Sonstiges: Ist das Kind bei den Akatsukis und Narutos spiele Partner 

Bild: <http://funzik.com/zetsu-akatsuki-wallpaper-by-me969/>  
Name: Zetsu  
In Kana: ゼツ

Geschlecht: männlich

Dorf/Land: unbekannt  
Größe: 177 cm  
Blutgruppe: B  
Verliebt: In sich selbst   
Shinobi  
Ninja-Rang: Nukenin  
Fähigkeit: kann in Boden, Pflanzen und überhaupt alles, was Masse hat, schlüpfen  
Elemente: Mokuton  
Ring: 亥 - I (Wildschwein)  
Position: rechter kleiner Finger  
Sonstiges: Kann sich von dem Weissen Zetsu Lösen

 

Bis zum nägsten mal.  
Glg Naoko chan =^_^=

 

Kapitel 7

teil 1 das wiedersehen

Hi, ich danke euch für die 9 kommis, sowie auch das meine Geschichte schon 810-mal aufgerufen wurde und an die 22 Favos.  
Jetzt geht’s weiter viel Spass. 

 

Rück Blende   
Bei Jiraya  
„Schaut! Dort ist eine Hölle!“ rief Konan, als sie ihn der Hölle ankamen staunten sie nicht schlecht. „Minato, Kushina?“ rief Jiraya verwirrt, „Jiraya!“ riefen beide glücklich und Umarm-ten ihn. „Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ihr lebt, aber wie ist das möglich?“ fragten sie Synchron, „Nun ja, wir sind damals nicht Gestorben, wir wurden von Danzo und seine Leuten gefangen genommen. Er ist auch schuld das Kurama ausgebrochen ist.“ Sagte Kushina unter Tränen, Minato ballte die Fäuste. „Krrm, nun ja da wir euch jetzt schon gefunden haben, könnt ihr ja mit kommen und helfen euren Sohn vom Sigel zu befreien.“ Sagte Pain, die anderen schau-ten verwirrt zu den Akatsukis. „Wir erklären es euch es…..

End der Rückblende   
Pain atmete tief ein, bevor er zu Sprechern begann. „Also, als Itachi auf einer Mission ihn Konoha war, entdeckte er Naruto der gerade von drei Männern Vergewaltigt wurde. Itachi tötete die Männer und brachte Naruto zu uns, dort erklärte er uns das sein Chackra versigelt wurde und das Tsunade ihn genauso hasste wie die anderen, aber er sagte uns auch das Tsunade Jiraya sagte Naruto wäre tot.“ Endete Pain seine zusammen Fassung von dem was er wusste.

Kushina krallte sich an Minatos Arm fest und schluchzte. Minato Balte die Fäuste und zitterte, das war also wie Konoha mit einem Helden umging der sie alle vor dem Tod rettete. Die anderen schauten zu Boden, eine bedrückende Stille lag in der Luft.

Wieder im HQ 

Naruto sass am Fenster und Sang.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTJ5ss0KEcg>

Liebe meines Lebens, mein Seelenverwandter  
Du bist mein bester Freund  
Ein Teil von mir, wie das Atmen  
Jetzt ist eine Hälfte von mir verschwunden

Weiß überhaupt nichts  
Wer bin ich, zu sagen du liebst mich?  
Ich weiß überhaupt nichts  
Und wer bin ich zu behaupten du brauchst mich?

Färbe mich blau, ich bin in dir verloren  
Weiß nicht warum ich noch warte  
Viele Monde kamen und gingen  
Weiß nicht warum ich noch suche

Weiß überhaupt nichts  
Wer bin ich, zu sagen du liebst mich?  
Ich weiß überhaupt nichts  
Und wer bin ich zu behaupten du brauchst mich?

Jetzt bist du ein Lied, das ich liebe zu singen  
Dachte nie, dass es sich so befreiend anfühlt  
Jetzt weiß ich, dass es nicht sein sollte  
Und das ist okay für mich

Aber wer bin ich zu sagen du liebst mich?  
Und wer bin ich zu behaupten du brauchst mich?  
Und wer bin ich zu behaupten du brauchst mich?

Weiß überhaupt nichts  
Wer bin ich, zu sagen du liebst mich?  
Ich weiß überhaupt nichts  
Und wer bin ich zu behaupten du brauchst mich?  
Ich weiß überhaupt nichts

Ich weiß überhaupt nichts  
Ich weiß überhaupt nichts  
Ich weiß überhaupt nichts

Er liebte es zu Singen, er Sang aber nur wenn er Traurig war.  
Die anderen die hinter Naruto standen sahen ihn Traurig an, sie hofften dass wenn erst dieses blöde Sigel von Naruto verschwunden war das es ihm besser ging. 

Einige Zeit später wurde die Tür zum HQ aufgerissen und neun Personen kamen rein. Itachi der Kushina und Minato gesehen hat, war Geschockt aber der Schock blieb nicht lange und machte Rasender Wut Platz. Wie konnten die beiden es wagen ihren Sohn im Stich zu lasen. Er wollte schon auf die beiden losgehen wurde aber von Naruto aufgehalten, weil sich Naruto an in Klammert.

 

Also das war malder erste Teil.  
Ich würd mich auf Kommis freuen.  
Bis bald Naoko chan =^_^=

 

Kapitel 8

teil 2 das wiedersehen

Hi, ich danke euch für die 11 kommis, sowie auch das meine Geschichte schon 1015 -mal aufgerufen wurde und an die 23 Favos. :D  
Jetzt geht’s weiter viel Spass. 

 

 

Narutos Sicht  
Das dort waren also meine Eltern, Kurama hatte mir schon fiel von ihnen erzählt. Endlich konnte ich diese Versiegelung von mir nehmen lassen und alle die mir was bedeuten wahren hier.  
Kushinas Sicht 

Das war also mein Baby. Was haben die nur mit ihm gemacht? Wie konnten die ihm das nur antuen? Minato nahm mich in den Arm und weinte bitterlich.

Minato drückte Kushina fest an sich, er war so unglaublich wütend, auf ganz Konoha.

Im Ritual Raum  
(so sieht der Altar aus-<http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Minato_Namikaze?file=Narutoversiegelung.png>)

„Scheiss, wir verlieren ihn!“ Schrie Nagato. 

In Narutos Innerem

/Kurama was passiert dort draussen?/ Kurama lächelte Naruto traurig an. //Dein Körper stirbt! Tsunade hat das Sigel wahrscheinlich so Konstruiert das wenn man es Löst das deine Chakra stränge, so wie deine ganzen Nervenzellen zerstört werden, aber ich kann verhindern das du Stirbst.// Naruto schaute die Füchsin fragend an, //Wenn du mit mir verschmelzt kann ich dein und mein Leben retten, du wirst dich dann ein bisschen Verändern.// Sagte sie.  
Naruto überlegte einen Moment, „Ich mach’s:“ sagte er entschlossen. Die Füchsin lächelte, //Also gut.// Naruto spürte plötzlich einen Starken schmerzt, überall ihn seinem Körper und wurde Ohnmächtig.

Wieder im Ritual Raum 

Naruto leuchtet in einem grellen Licht auf und dann begann er sich zu verändern, er bekam Längere Haare und sein Gesicht wurde femininer, dazu bekam er noch süsse Fuchsohren und einen Schweif. 

(<http://www.razyboard.com/system/morethread-neko-gakure-shippuudennaruto-1880121-4724076-0.html> )

So das war der zweite Teil.  
Wünsch euch noch einen Schönen Samstag.  
Glg Naoko cha =^_^=

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So jetzt das grosse Problem, ich habe die Hefte garnicht mehr, ja das ist mir heute aufgefallen dennoch wird es bald (Hoffentlich) eine 2.0 Version geben und ja New Chance ist noch am laufen!


End file.
